The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices and other computing devices. However, as the ease of information transfer increases, users continue to demand more and different types of data. Mobile devices, networks, personal computers, and other computing devices can now capture numerous types of information about users and their activities. Such information may include location information, phone call information (e.g., what contacts were called, duration of calls, what calls were received), status information (e.g., working, sleeping, watching a movie), media information (e.g., recent photographs taken, music played), etc. The availability of this information is desirable to users, not only with respect to information about themselves and their own activities, but also with respect to their friends and business contacts.
Currently, these and other types of information are being captured by various computing devices, but the information is often used ineffectively, possibly because no common outlet for the information is available to users. Further, due to the lack of a common outlet for the information, the information may not be shared with other users on a network. As such, users may not consider, utilize, or interact with the information to, for example, make decisions regarding the activities performed by the users.